Addicted
by Iyomi-senpai
Summary: It started out as a tiny experiment that was supposed to ease their boredom; "Forgive me but I think I've become addicted," he whispers hugging her tighter. "Forgive me" TsuStar. AU. Lemon. One-shot. Complete. R


Rated for lemon and a bit of language.

.

.

.

Sitting on the carpeted floor with a table, a full glass, a remote and an annoyed expression, Black Star presses the switch to turn off the television after figuring out that nothing made much sense with the programs on air. "Waste of electricity..." he complains.

Summer. It is supposed to be the most fun time of the year. No school. No rules. And the best of all - is the freedom to do anything.

"And yet here I am sulking in this _fucking_ apartment on this_ fucking_ hot day," Black Star mutters while staring at his glass of iced orange juice. He starts tracing his trademark - a pentagram on the moist surface of his cold drink. He examines his now wet index finger and decides to wipe it to his black sleeveless top. He sighs and puts on the annoyed expression once more. She peeks at him as she fixes the red curtain of the window. She figures that a sprawled out curtain increases the temperature of the room - and probably affects his mood as well. On a hot day like this, warm colors like this - red in this case - most probably increases his bad temper.

Tsubaki and Black Star has lived together for almost two years now, and as his best friend, she has already figured out small things like this about him. At first it may not seem to matter, but in situations like this, it serves its purpose.

Wearing her white shirt and a tight knee-length skirt, Tsubaki stretches a smile and sits on the couch near him, done with the curtain. She eyes the orange juice she has served a while ago to help his mood, only to find it untouched and much paler in color. She crosses her legs and finds her most comfortable position. She settles a magazine on her lap and opens the last page she has marked with a small neat fold. "Can't do much to help him I guess," she thinks out loud.

"Hmm?" Black Star asks too lazy to turn his head to face her. "Saying something?"

"Nothing to worry about," she replies timidly.

He replies with an 'Nmm' sound. Summer is here and the gang has talked about several plans on how to spend it. Kid has proposed his dad's villa; two hours away from the city to be their destination. A number of games and even the contributions were already included in their plan. "...and they just had to blow it off! All of it!" Black Star outbursts to no one in particular despite the fact that Tsubaki's near. It was one of his ways to vent out his frustrations.

The sound of flipping pages comes as her reply to this.

The raven-haired lady shifts to her seat for a more comfortable spot; still smiling. "Now, now... it's not really anyone's fault Black Star." She says splitting her attention to the article she's reading and to the aqua-haired guy.

The aforementioned guy closes his eyes. He sits up, straight, and places his arms behind his head. He pouts, "Yeah right. Nobody's but_ fucking_ Kid's and _fucking_ Soul's." The third and fourth curse of the day.

Tsubaki fails to stop her small laughter. The gang has an agreement that nobody should fail any subject this semester to make way for hang outs and to be free of extra classes. Tutorials were done especially for the three gentlemen knowing their tendencies. Surprisingly, only Black Star passed. Yes, only he - a guy who has never passed anything(for Soul fell asleep and Kid still had issues with the asymmetrical letters and figures of his name.)

The guy-to-surpass-god was very delighted and proud. He told everyone that their summer plans were his inspiration to get through the tests, and it is very effective. Being his usual self, he just had to rub his victory to Soul and Kid's faces but later realized that this event just ended all their to-happen summer fun.

Right after, Soul begged for Maka to tutor him while Liz and Patti decided to spend their days by just the two of them(they call it a sister bond) leaving Kid alone to deal with his own problem; to his dismay.

Black Star groans loudly before sipping on his juice. He silently curses noticing the tastelessness of the drink caused by the melted ice cubes.

Resting his head atop the table, he stares at the turned off television only to see his pathetic reflection. He was supposed to be in the beach. He was supposed to be smashing Soul's face with a volleyball. He was supposed to be drowning Kid. He was supposed to have an eating contest with Patti. He was supposed to replace Liz's tanning oil with cooking oil. And yet here he is spending a boring afternoon looking at his dumb self at a television screen. He's not even in the mood to touch his beloved game consoles.

Tsubaki's soft giggles enters his ears and lightens his mood. She seems to be preoccupied by something - definitely not him. By the sound of flipping pages, he assumes it's some kind of reading material._ A girly magazine, perhaps?_

He smiles realizing that it might not seem to be a bad day. After all, Tsubaki's here. With him. Just the two of them. With no one else. With no one to bother them. His expression melts to a soft satisfied expression. Tsubaki's been his best friend for god knows - a long time and he had never regretted any time they've spent together.

He sits straight again and grabs his glass. Emptying it, he faces to his back welcomed by the view of her crossed long legs. _Sweet_, he thinks. Her good looks is something not hidden from anyone and even he - her best friend is aware of it. To answer the unasked question, yes he likes her. He likes her so much but is too afraid to mix his other feelings with their friendship.

He decides to be by her side forever, even if not as a man but as a best friend.

By his sudden movement, Tsubaki jolts a bit. She pulls her skirt towards her knees and presses her thighs together,"Yes Black Star?" She manages settling the magazine on top of her lap to further cover herself up; suddenly conscious.

He grins, "I was just thinking if you want to play a game?"

"A game you say... What kind of game exactly?" She asks unmotivated by his invitation. She guesses it's some kind of video game.

Black Star stands from the carpet and sits himself on the couch beside her. "Well actually, you can consider it as an experiment between two people." She moves to the side to give him space and quirks her eyebrows, curiosity obviously filling her. "You get to touch or poke any part of your partner's body," he continues.

Tsubaki narrows her eyes - interest not sparking anymore, "Count me out please."

"Wait I'm not done yet!" He convinces her to listen first and succeeds after a number of tries. The instruction commences, "So for example, I'll touch your elbow, you have to talk about a memory with your elbow and it has to do something with me."

"Is this some kind of memory reminiscence game?"

"Probably, if you put it that way. It can test relationships, no?"

Tsubaki thinks throughly but couldn't see any reason to decline his invitation. It seems to be a friendly game with friendly instructions. "Alright but you can't touch _those_ parts!" She lightly glares at him to give him a warning.

"The great Black Star promises."

She stares at his smiling face. _As if I can say no to that. _She smiles back and feels thankful glad to not see his scowling face anymore. Finally convinced, she changes the direction of their conversation. "Are you sure? Aren't you the type to play blood-pumping games? Sporty ones or video games?"

"Well this can be blood-pumping and vigorous in it's own way y'know. Shall we start to find out? You can start."

It is unusual for Black Star to act like this and to let her go first, nonetheless the lady nods. Boredom does things to people. She abandons her magazine by marking another page and settling it on the table, near his empty glass.

The two fix their sitting positions to face each other, on the couch of their living room. Tsubaki leans on the arm rest with her legs together and Black Star sits with his right elbow on top of his right knee. His left foot remains on the floor.

With everything settled, she lifts her right hand and touches his chin with no concrete idea on why she chose it. Instinct's the only thing she has now. Pulling her hand back, she places it atop her right lap.

He grins with the usual big toothy one, "Chin huh? This is pretty easy! You gave me a really strong uppercut here and it knocked me out flying." He tells her cheerfully and proud.

"Eh!? And when's that?" Tsubaki furrows her eyebrows.

"School trip. Mountain. Hot spring. Was peeping on ya. Nice curves. Great breas-"

Tsubaki glares at him and contacts her fist to his chin, "Yeah you deserved that. Want a second memory?"

Black Star laughs loudly - his first genuine laugh of the day. It always makes him laugh whenever she makes that kind of expression. It's an expression she rarely shows to anyone.

Unlike him, she's known to be one of the behaved ladies and the responsible students of their school. She always wears this smile and possesses a gentle aura around her. That's why, such expressions on her face make him feel special - it makes him want to think that she's his even in that short span of time she makes that expression.

"I really don't regret peeping on you though," he says honestly. Before she could even react, he interrupts. "My turn," he places his right hand on her left shoulder, gently squeezing it in the process. He mentally regrets it seeing her part her lips to an 'o' and look at him questioningly. He scratches his nose in an attempt to hide his reddening face - in which he succeeds.

She wonders slightly on the contact of his hand on her shoulders but decides to ignore it, seeing how he seems to be unaffected. She brings her concentration back on the game. Her eyebrows meet in an attempt to remember anything. She places a finger just below her nose - a mannerism she has when she thinks deep. Tsubaki doesn't want just any memory, but something interesting. Since she wants to ease her best friend's boredom, she wants to remember something that'd draw out different reactions from him. After a few seconds, a sudden sparkle fills her dark eyes, "Aha! I remember carrying you on this shoulder when you passed out."

"And when is this exactly?" he asks clearly unhappy with the chosen memory.

She laughs heartily, "Oh you know. Lunch break. Duel. Death the Kid. A fight about melon bread."

Black Star scowls, "Hah! Who said I passed out?"

Tsubaki smiles innocently, "I carried you actually with your belly on this shoulder." Black Star sighs defeated not by her answer but by her smile.

The game continues as the two relive their memories in school together. Several jokes, laughter and scowls were exchanged between them. Slowly, they get to see more sides of each other - some they've seen, some they haven't.

Tsubaki stops laughing and speaks, "Alright my turn again." She touches both of his exposed arms. This time, the touch tingles her fingers for a reason she has no idea of. _Warm_. Something urges her to trace the lines of those strong arms of his. Unintentionally, her palms brush his arms up to his elbows - her eyes following her hand's movements.

Realizing how long her touch had stayed on him, she quickly draws it away with an apologetic look - Black Star doesn't seem to mind it. Her cheeks start to grow warm. Pokes and brushes have been exchanged between the two of them since they started the game, but the sensation she felt just now makes her feel different.

"Tsubaki," he calls her name and it gives her a slight shiver. He stares straight into her eyes; the sudden seriousness in them catches her off guard. "I remember carrying you with these arms." He does not smile. He maintains an unreadable expression. "I do it all the time, knowing how stubborn you can be."

Tsubaki stays silent and does not protest. She remembers every bit of it. It didn't happen just once. It has happened several times and it is the kind of warmth she always looked for - the kind of warmth only he could emit. She doesn't realize the red shades filling her cheeks and neck. Black Star has helped her a ton of times before and even until now.

As part of the student council, she is generally a very busy person. Whenever she feels sick because of too much work; and is too polite to refuse any more load, it is Black Star who is thoughtful enough to escort her to the infirmary or to excuse her off her duties. When her stubbornness is too much, he forcibly carries her away despite her protests and embarrassment.

It has happened a lot of times and she always gets a scolding from him. She smiles at the memory of this man before her. She realizes how they've been close to each other without them knowing or stating it directly. _Best friends huh?_

She gasps softly when Black Star suddenly touches her neck. His thumb rubs the side of her neck up to the skin by her collar bones. His touch leaves a ray of goosebumps on her, feeling it tingling. He looks deeply into her dark eyes. Something feels different in the way he does it and something looks different in those pair of orbs - something she's never seen before. She alerts herself, suddenly conscious with all parts of her face and body. Is her hair a mess? Is she making an ugly expression? Is she looking bored? Is she boring him?

She tries to calm down by thinking of the objective of their game. _Memory, memory, memory._ _Right!_ He is waiting for her response. _He touched my neck_, she reminded herself. Her neck. Of all parts, her neck? She has to talk about a memory with her neck - with Black Star? There is none.

It is a part of her that Black Star has never touched and never will. Somehow the thought disappoints her. Realizing that a sigh has escaped from her lips, she shakes her head. Trying to remove the thought of disappointment, she looks at everything except his eyes. Her gaze falls on his lips._ A kiss_. She wanted it. She wanted one. From him. On her neck.

Images of Black Star kissing her neck flood her mind - his warmth all over her, his eyes only on her and his lips only for her. In a sudden, not only her neck is aching to have those kisses but all parts of her body. She subconsciously licks her lips.

"It's red," he simply says getting her out of her trance.

"Y-yes...!" She answers, ashamed. Something warm's been building at the pool of her stomach. _Butterflies_? She asks herself, getting no as the answer. She starts to feel uncomfortable especially between her legs. What is she thinking!? The hotness in her cheeks increases realizing what her body's screaming for. Tsubaki bites her lips as she becomes aware of his hand still on her neck. She gives in.

Black Star swallows. Tsubaki's face has turned red and she's making a cute expression; he fails to stop staring at her. Something in him kicks in. He knows that if he doesn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore, but everything about her looks so tempting. The way she licked and bit her lips a while ago, her flushed face, that troubled expression she's making - he couldn't get enough of her. He wants her to be completely his.

His hand lingers on her neck enjoying the smooth of her skin. He comes back to his senses and was about to draw his hand back, but surprisingly, Tsubaki places hers on top of his, putting more pressure to her neck. Feeling encouraged, he brings his hand upward to brush her bottom lip. He rubs his thumb to her soft luscious lips; his eyes following his hand's works. He watches her close her eyes, feeling his touch.

She opens her mouth feeling his thumb stop at the corner of it, "B-Black Star..." She moans his name.

He stares at her wide-eyed. She instantly opens her eyes with shock, Her hold softens as she realizes what she has said and done.

In a sudden, she becomes too aware of his presence. His wide eyes on her. His breathing. His toned body. The close distance between them. Just one push, and she's sure to have her body pressed on him. Her heart thumps in a rapid way - probably faster than how her heart felt after running fifteen laps in gym class.

Did he see those lewd images of them in her mind? Can he hear her heart? Is that the reason why he's looking at her like that - his expression that she fails to interpret? Is he disgusted - disgusted with her? The thought breaks her.

She drops his hand and she looks away. She starts to inch away from him despite the lack of space on the sofa. She panics and starts to stand up. Escape becomes her top priority, "U-uhmm I think I forgot, I need to buy something... See yah later Black Star!"

She instantly stands with her knee on the couch. She hurriedly puts on her slippers and is ready to run. She fights back the hot fluids trying to escape from her eyes. What had she done? Embarrassment is not the issue... what is Black Star thinking of her now? She covers her mouth with trembling hands.

"Wait," his voice rings on her - a firm command coming from him for the first time. She stops momentarily but decides to ignore it. For the second time she stops, feeling his right arm by her flat stomach. Her breathe shortens.

"B-blac-k Sta-r!?" Her voice cracks. He presses her back to his body - her head to his chest. His other hand brushes her cheek and reaches to cover her eyes.

"Tsubaki," he breathes. "Forgive me but I think I've become addicted," he whispers, hugging her tighter. "Forgive me." He proceeds on kissing her neck by slowly pressing his lips on her skin. She gasps. He holds her tighter, closer. He presses his body to her back. The hand on her stomach glides down on her thigh, caressing her soft skin. He teasingly lifts her skirt, earning a squeak from her.

The sudden lack of vision brings her to a vulnerable state. With nothing to see, all she is capable of is to feel whatever magic Black Star does to her body. She bites her lip, trying her best to hold back her voice despite the pleasure she is feeling.

His body against hers, his kisses on her neck, and his hands working on her body; it confuses her and at the same time she doesn't want it to stop. His lips play with her skin, sometimes biting it, leaving his marks all over her - it was better than she had imagined. She feels him grab her tighter. His warm breathe tickles her ear. "Will you let me leave hickeys all over you?" he whispers huskily. She finds it amazing with how he is able to do this to her - with how much effect he has on her. She feels herself not just warm, but hot all over.

Her legs start to become wobbly, almost unable to support her weight anymore - but his strong arms keep her needy body still. He suddenly grinds his hips roughly against her. She mentally gasps at the feel of his hard length through his shorts. She fights the urge to touch him and bring him possibly tighter.

"I want to kiss you. Badly." His needy voice sends shivers down her spine. His hand leaves her thighs and gropes her right breast. "U-uuhnn...!" she moans, unable to endure herself anymore. She lifts her arms and reaches for his hair, gently pulling him closer. This action gives him more access on her breasts. He takes advantage of this by letting his hands in the fabric of her shirt. He massages her breasts directly, hearing her get short on her breath.

The sudden return of light makes her vision hazy and blurry, but the sensation she feels gradually increases. She bravely moves her hips to rub his crotch earning a curse from him. Tsubaki feels Black Star's body jolt. He suddenly stops and lets go of her - the warmth suddenly gone. Feeling her body's needs she faces him and grabs his cheeks, ready to give him a kiss.

"Tsubaki," his firm call halts her. She drops her hands to her sides. He smacks his hand on his forehead covering half of his face.

The mentioned girl continues to stare, none of her questions answered. She starts rubbing her arms suddenly feeling chilly in the absence of his touch. Her face grows flushed in a brighter color remembering the heated moment between them and losing her control over herself. She looks at him, confusion written all over her face.

"I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have played this game with you... please go now..."

What is he saying? She knows that whatever he is trying to say, it is not meant to hurt her but still those words... His words are painful. "What...?" She asks her voice cracking, almost at the verge of crying. She needs to know. _Why?_ He's not even looking at her and it pains her so much. Getting silence from him, she steps closer.

He steps back and speaks, "If I touch you again... I won't be able to stop anymore. I like you too much." He looks at her directly then looks down not wishing to see the pain in her eyes. He's done it. He just broke their strong friendship letting his desires for her to slip. They've always been together. At school with the gang, and at their apartment like roommates; always. And he chose to break all of it by losing self control. He violently curses himself in the head.

He oaths, even without looking, he knows that she's looking at him with a disgusted look. A broken look - something he never wishes to see.

Tsubaki's lips falls on a straight line. She stares back at him, not moving from that spot. Slowly, she takes a step, then a second, and a third, as she finds herself face to face with him again. He lifts his head as his eyes widen. He furrows his eyebrows and opens his mouth to speak. She leans forward and presses her lips to his open ones. She takes advantage of it and lets her tongue in, licking every corner she can. With no distance between their faces, she looks straight into his shocked eyes.

Meeting her eye-to-eye, he closes his and exhales through his nose, all kinds of happiness filling him. He smiles in the kiss. She feels him slowly relax to her touch, she smiles as well. She closes her eyes in the same manner he did. She pulls him into a hug, not breaking their intimate kiss.

The heat comes back as she feels Black Star grab her butt and rub her body to his, "I told you I won't be able to stop right?"

Tsubaki pulls back and smiles, "It's alright. You see I like you too much too."

.

.

.

Black Star lifts Tsubaki as she wraps her legs around his waist. Her tight skirt curls up to her thighs revealing her blue panties. The sudden air makes her bottom shiver a bit. He pins her to the wall and starts kissing her roughly. Tsubaki opens her mouth willingly, letting both of them taste each other's lips, the sloppy sounds filling their living room. Tsubaki places her hands around his neck, letting her fingertips massage his skin there. He makes out a soft sound when she reaches a sensitive spot. She finds it sexy.

She smiles amusingly, happy to discover that spot in his neck. She's sure to plant a kiss there one time.

He regains his earlier actions by fondling on one of her breasts within his reach through her shirt. Black Star enjoys the soft feel of it, full in his palms. She moans in his mouth, not embarrassed by anything anymore. He starts to thank Soul and Kid at the back of his head.

He temporarily cuts their hot kiss and works on removing her white shirt, finding it irritating after some time. He succeeds and lets it land on the floor with a soft thud; his black top soon follows. He grabs her bra down in abruptly, the straps snapping. The sight of her big breasts makes him hotter. She automatically covers it and wears an angry expression - probably because of breaking the straps of her bra.

Black Star places a light kiss on her lips and uses the opportunity to grab her wrists and pin her to the wall - fully exposing herself to him once more. The sudden feel of air erects her exposed nipples, she sighs as she feels his wet tongue lick on her left nipple. "Mmmn..."

Feeling and hearing the flicks of his tongue, Tsubaki feels electricity run through her. Her soft sighs turn to shorter spans of breath and moans. She starts to move violently. He keeps her pinned on the wall, her hands doing their best to break free. He smirks and sucks on her other nipple enjoying the noises she's making. Tsubaki closes her eyes and wails loudly under him.

"Not fair," he says and lets go of her right wrist. "You have to be aware... that I'm here. Look at me." He leans harder sandwiching her between the wall and his body. She gasps as she feels his hardening member on her crotch; separated by the remaining fabrics.

He lets out a groan feeling her wetness against him. Tsubaki ducks her head and starts licking and nipping on the skin of his neck leaving her own mark. She presses her breasts to his, slowly rubbing her erected buds to his chest, "Ahhnn~" Her free hand grabs his butt earning a bob of surprise from him. She drags her palm until it reaches his bulge. "Tsubaki...!"

With confidence growing in her, she rubs him through his short noticing how he stopped with his own ministrations on her. She enjoys hearing his short breathes - a new favorite she has come to discover. She smiles, licks his earlobe and whispers, "B-bed._ Please_."

Black Star tightens his grip on her waist and carries her, "Mine? Or yours?" he asks, surprised that he managed to ask something decent with his difficulty in breathing.

They look at each other momentarily, and smile. "Your room is nearer," he hears her and brings them to his room.

She turns on the lights with her free hand and he proceeds on bringing her to his bed. He settles her carefully.

The sheets are not folded neatly just like in her room but she doesn't mind. Black Star stands and starts removing his shorts. He stares at her and she finds herself get wetter by the way he's looking her. Desire is perfectly etched in his features that she feels the urge to tempt him back. Tsubaki frees her long black hair from its tie. Her hair falls gracefully, perfectly accentuating her small face. She unzips hers skirt and pushes it down, while staring back at him. Finally rid of the article, she throws it to the floor. Feeling ridiculous with her ripped bra hanging on her stomach, she removes it completely showing off her upper body just to his liking.

He sucks short on air - _breathtaking_, he thinks. He ends up with his boxers hitting the floor. Tsubaki almost shouts at the sight of his cock. He stands proudly smirking at her, his usual confidence back. She places her hands on her eyes but looks through the gaps of her fingers. He laughs heartily at her reaction, "You're being too cute."

If possible, the shades on her face grows darker. Black Star observes every inch of her body - her long legs, her long hair sprawled all over his sheets, her ragged breath, the beads of sweat, her big breasts and her perfect figure. He crawls on his bed placing his right thigh between to part her legs. He kisses her forehead, her nose then her lips. He smiles. Slowly, he places his large hand on her breast squeezing it. His other hand rubs her thighs.

He notices the ragged rise and fall of her chest as she anticipates on his next caresses. Once he starts to touch her inner thigh, he notices the higher and louder her gasps get. He likes it. He leans down and kisses her with his tongue, slightly distracting her.

Feeling her respond to his kiss, he takes it as an opportunity to strip her off her underwear. It lands on the floor together with their other clothes. She widens her eyes feeling the article protecting her gone. "W-wait Black Star!"

"Relax. We can stop. Just say the word." He smiles again and cups her cheek. He knows that they're already at the moment and it may seem to look too late to stop now. He doesn't deny the fact that he really needs her now and he's been lusting on her for quite some time, but to force sex on her is something he'll never do.

She starts hiding her face in her palms. He tilts his head to the side, questioning her. She starts speaking, "I... I just didn't want you to... stare down there... It's embarrassing." She closes her eyes unable to look at him anymore. After exhaling, she speaks again. "I don't want you to stop."

Black Star feels his manhood twitch(and possibly get harder) - she notices this. It becomes his turn to blush in deep color. "As if I can do that now if you're being that cute." He kneels on the floor and spreads her legs open despite her slight hesitance. He uses his index finger to rub her entrance. She arcs her back with a loud scream. The reaction amazes Black Star and makes him want to hear more from her. He crawls up her again and buries his head on her soft breasts, letting his breathe grace her. He inhales her scent that intoxicates his senses. He inserts one finger and takes delight on her screams of pleasure. He hears his name a dozen times every time he pushes another finger pumps it in her.

Her walls clench his fingers tight. "You're really wet you know, Tsubaki." he teases, hearing the slippery sounds his fingers are making. She is about to scold him for teasing her but he begins to suck her nipples again still continuing his pleasing torture. The thought of him entering her makes him incredibly excited.

Tsubaki relaxes but feels disappointed when Black Star removes his fingers. Her body immediately picks up and looks for him by raising her hips. The hotness comes back doubled as she realizes what's to come next. She notices Black Star's hesitance. She sits and reaches for his face - she palms his cheeks, "I'm ready for you."

Black Star positions himself between her legs. His cock makes contact with her sex; he slowly rubs himself on her - their pre-cum mixing together. The contact gives them a new wave of pleasure, a higher wave compared to what they felt before. Their breaths become more shallow and more ragged but it is not enough. Black Star feels his heartbeat get faster - he points his shaft by her entrance, earning a nod from Tsubaki, he slowly enters her.

She screams as a sharp pain fills every inch of her. She starts trembling as tears escape from her eyes. Tsubaki clutches tightly on Black Star's body, like a child scared to fall from the ground. Her nails dig in his skin - he hisses, stung but aware that it is nothing compared to the pain she's feeling.

Black Star kisses her cheeks and whispers comforting words to her, rubbing her arms and back. He closes his eyes and hugs her tighter, soothing the sudden tension in her body. He plants soft kisses on her shoulder, to her neck and up to her cheek. Despite the pain and tears Tsubaki smiles at him and kisses him back. She feels grateful and happy to have him be united with her. His hug gives her a sense of security, she slowly finds herself lost in his manly grasp, comfort slowly seeping into her body through her skin.

Finally used to his size, she encourages him, "Y-you can move now." He does what he's told and pushes into her in a slow pace. "O-ohh Black Star!" she screams his name again and he never gets tired of hearing it.

He moves gently, very cautious with her - treating her like a fragile treasure which she is one. The thought of breaking her breaks him as well, so he swears to himself to please her and replace the pain she felt a while ago. He leans down and plants a soft kiss on her tender lips. She returns a smile and it makes his heart thump like always.

"You're so tight," he feels her hot walls wrap around him tightly. He drowns in this hotness his mind going blank. He finds himself panting hard - his sweat damping his hair. Earning another go signal from Tsubaki, he moves his hips in a slow steady rhythm. He places his large hand at the small of her back and the other to cup her cheek. They share a sloppy kiss much hotter and showing much need. Their gazes do not escape each other and they try to get possibly closer.

Pleasure washes away the pain Tsubaki felt a while ago as she feels Black Star moving inside of her. The feeling is something she can't fully describe with words. Her mind feels clouded and light and yet her body feels so hot and heavy. She finds herself matching Black Star's movements - her hips meeting his on the way. The friction drains all of her energy and yet she finds her own clinging to this hotness.

She watches him change the expressions in his face. He stares at her with love and lust mixed perfectly in his eyes. She takes pleasure in seeing that lavished look in his features. She slips her hands from his back and places it on his cheeks. She bucks her hips upward to meet his thrust and he sees him close his eyes. She hears him curse and he captures her mouth - she loses count on how many kisses they've shared.

Black Star increases his speed with each thrust getting deeper and deeper and her screams getting louder and louder. He gropes both of her breasts, slowly losing control.

The roughness startles Tsubaki and at the same time turns her on. His penetration goes deeper - hitting her at spots never been touched and reached by anyone. His hands grab her waist and bring her closer to him - he shifts their position with Black Star kneeling on the bed and Tsubaki's legs wrapped around his waist. "Black Star!" she screams his name again and again, her head hanging, her eyes closed and her mouth agape.

This image sticks inside his head and he finds himself working more to satisfy all of her needs. They shift from position to position and continue to work with their heated bodies - eliciting all kinds of sounds from each other.

She grasps the blue bed sheets unsure if they are still in good form from all the pulling and grabbing she's done. She boldly holds him for her dear life clasping the toned muscles of his back. She brings his free hand on her breast and squeezes it. "I... I'm gonna...!"

"N-not yet..." Black Star manages in between his pants, he pins her on the bed and spreads her legs wider. He shoves his cock inside of her until his hips tire out. She cranes her neck upward to reach his lips. With their open mouths desperately catching their breath, they make contact - the kiss sending another spark.

With all his remaining strength, he pushes his full length into her in a final thrust - he growls as he meets her hips. She screams so hard as her insides clench and squeeze him dry. Cries of pleasure fill the air as they both reach their orgasm core to core. Black Star's body collapses from the fatigue, landing on her side, lightly brushing her shoulder. The weight doesn't crush her but gives her back the sense of security he has given her a while ago.

The first minutes give room for their pants and for them to catch their breathe. They stay in that position in silence - with Tsubaki looking at the ceiling and Black Star looking at the side opposite Tsubaki.

Tsubaki shifts underneath him grabbing his torso. He follows her guide as he ends up lying on his back and Tsubaki on top of him, her body's weight on him. She rests her head on his chest and lightly hugs him, not wishing to apply too much pressure on his tired body. Their sweaty bodies make contact in a comfortable way that neither of them knew very well how to describe. Black Star encircles his arm around her and rubs her head, playing with her long locks of hair.

She sighs at the feel of his fingers massaging her scalp. She smiles. He smiles.

Her fingers start to draw circles on his toned arm. She plants a light kiss on his chest and slowly pushes herself to meet him eye-to-eye. "Will you forgive me?" she asks.

Black Star opens his mouth to speak but stops - abruptly cut off by something. He feels her free hand grabbing his penis. "Forgive me. I've become addicted," she says her face flushing in color.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Finally! You guys have no idea how happy I am to finish this! This is my FIRST lemon. I tried so many times to write lemons but I've never completed one. I always stopped midway - very disappointed to write unfinished stories.

I haven't read Soul Eater for a while so I used an AU. TsuStar happens to be my OTP when it comes to SE and I thought I needed more fics of them so I decided to write this one. For a first lemon, I have to admit that it's really hard. I hope I didn't make them too OOC? I need your views on this one if you may.

I have the tendency to be overly-descriptive of every little thing but I have to see if this kind of style is effective. I haven't re-read it thoroughly, so there may be typos and small grammatical errors, I will edit it once I re-read it.

Anyway, thank you for reading this fanfic! Please review and tell me on which parts I should improve on. I am really new to this and I wish to improve since it's really challenging. Thank you very much! **_-Iyomi-sempai_**


End file.
